Espiándote
by Diana Cullen
Summary: Bella estaba sentada leyendo clásicos el día de sol en su casa antes de ir a Port Ángeles sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observa desde el árbol de su casa y decide caer en la tentación. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE**

**Sumary: Bella estaba sentada leyendo clásicos el día de sol en su casa antes de ir a Port Ángeles sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observa desde el árbol de su casa y decide caer en la tentación.**

**

* * *

**

El día era muy aburrido. Solo podía pensar en Edward Cullen. Porque no habrá venido hoy a la escuela.

Echaba de menos su sexy voz _Bella necesitas ir a terapia, no puedes pensar en él sin pensar que es sexy. _Es que todo él era sexy su voz, su rostro, sus brazos musculosos... adoraba ver su trasero cuando salía de clase, esos pantalones estarían bien en el suelo de mi cuarto mientras y yo en la cama... _Bella como no pares ahora estarás cachonda el resto del día. _Maldita consciencia aguafiestas. Pero tenía razón y debía escucharla. Nadie quiere estar cachonda delante de Charlie, sería embarazoso. Intenté leer un poco de alguna novela pero no había escena en la que Edward y yo estábamos y de una forma u otra mi enredada mente la convertía en una escena de una peli porno.

Como definitivamente no podía leer me dispuse a dormir. El calor me recordaba a Phoenix así que lejos de todas las noches lluviosas y ruidosas de Forks conseguí dormir pacíficamente.

**POV Edward C**:

Bella estaba leyendo y durante unos cinco minutos sus mejillas cambiaban a colores más allá del rojo. Pensé que le iba a dar algo pero poco después cerró el libro y se quedó durmiendo plácidamente.

Me acerqué a ella con mucho cuidado porque si se despertaba y me veía le daría un ataque cardíaco.

Me agaché a su lado y observé su cara. Su olor no me afectaba mucho. Durante cinco minutos estuvo durmiendo casi sin moverse pero después su pecho empezó a subir y a bajar más rápido. La verdad es que tiene unas tetas... como me gustaría tocarlas, acariciarlas, lamerlas..._ Edward, como te atreves a pensar esas cosas como continúes así estarás duro toda la noche y mañana por la mañana._ Demasiado tarde, ya estaba más duro que la roca y no me refería a mi piel.

-Edward tienes un culito tan sexy...- murmuró Bella en sueños.

¿COMO? ¿Tenía un culo "sexy"?

-Lo que daría por verte desnudo mmm... La tienes que tener bien grade...- ¿Bella estaba soñando conmigo desnudo? Eso no ayudaba a mi amiguito que cada vez estaba más ansioso.

-Si desnúdate tu también... Tócame, si más... más... bien... la tienes enor...- Justo entonces abrió los ojos y me vió con las manos en la masa, vamos que me pilló masturbándome.

-¿Edward?- Preguntó un poco somnolienta-. Qué sexy estás brillando y con tu mano...- Abrió un poco los ojos y se los froto, se pellizcó en el brazo y entonces su corazón tomo una velocidad de vértigo, se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada a mi mano que estaba intentando calmar a mi amigo.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó y se acercó.

-¿Edward?

Yo no podía reaccionar todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, bueno todo excepto mi amiguito.

Se acercó más y me acarició la cara. En ese momento reaccioné, me abroché los pantalones y me fuí corriendo hasta la cima del árbol.

- Por favor... - pidió mi ángel- vuelve, te ayudaré...

Si mi ángel me pedía que me tirara a un volcán yo lo hacía y si me pedía que me acercara para ayudarme cuando estaba cachondo también.

Estuve a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella me observó de arriba abajo y se quedó viendo mis pantalones ajustados. Con cuidado estiró una mano y me acarició por encima de mi pantalón. Al mínimo roce de ella me lancé y le quité toda la ropa. No tardé mucho en desgarrar la mía y con mucho cuidado la posé en el suelo conmigo encima y me aseguré que no soportaba un gramo de mi peso.

Con cuidado le acaricié los brazos en orden ascendente hasta que llegué a su cara completamente roja. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba siendo cortés me separé de ella unos metros y clavé mi vista al bosque.

-Lo... lo siento- le dije avergonzado.- No debería haberte des... desnudado.

-Edward, no... no lo-lo sien-tas.

La miré un poco asombrado y ella me devolvió la mirada realmente sonrojada. Nunca la había visto tan sonrojada. Su cara emanaba calor y yo a unos metros lo sentí.

Me levanté con cuidado y me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente me senté a su lado. Con mucho cuidado le acaricié la cara y acerqué nuestros labios. Lentamente profundizamos el beso y nos tumbamos en la manta que ella tenía extendida en el césped.

Cuando ella necesitó respirar deslicé mis labios por su cuello y fui descendiendo hasta que me topé con sus senos. Con cuidado de no dañarla con mis dientes tomé uno en mi boca y lo succioné suavemente mientras que con los dedos de mi otra mano le acariciaba el otro pezón. Los atendí alternativamente hasta que estuvieron erectos

-Ed-edward, yo-yo ssoy virg-virgen.

Esa noticia me gustó pero me dio miedo ¿A las humanas vírgenes les duele, le dolería a Bella?

-Se-seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. Yo, yo también soy virgen.

Miles preguntas arremolinaban en mi cabeza. ¿Y si este no era sitio adecuado? ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si mi piel brillante le era repulsiva? ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¿Y si...? Eran tantas las preguntas que almacenaba en mi mente vampírca que me daba miedo hacerlo mal.

-Edward, estoy segura, confío en ti. Tú me has salvado.

Esas palabras me dieron confianza y continúe con mi labor. Acaricié sus hermosas curvas.

-Eres hermosa.

-No se dicen mentiras- me contesto ¿CÓMO?

-Bella tu eres más que hermosa- le dije y me acerqué a su oído- eres muy sexy.

Durante unos minutos estuve besando y adorando su piel. Una de sus traviesas manos se metió entre nuestros cuerpos y acariciaron mi miembro. No aguanté mucho y con la ayuda de mi mano y de la suya guié mi masculinidad a su centro. La vi a los ojos y me adentré en ella poco a poco mientras le decía que la amaba y ella me respondía igual. Fui entrando cuando me encontré con la prueba de pureza. La vi a los ojos y ella me dijo "hazlo" obedecí y entré lo más delicadamente posible. Cuando estuve dentro ella empezó a moverse lo que me pareció raro.

-¿No te duele?-le pregunté mientras empezaba a moverme a su ritmo.

-No,mmm, estás frí- frío y no, mmm siiii, me causa ni dolor, mmm ah, n-ni escozor- me contesto entre gemidos. Seguí penetrándola con cuidado y pronto me percaté de que su sangre recorría nuestras piernas. Dejaría ese manjar para más tarde, seguí penetrándola y poco a poco noté como su cavidad se estrechaba más y más hasta que llegó al éxtasis y yo no tardé en acompañarla a ese viaje al cielo. Noté como me descargué en ella.

Descansamos unos minutos cuando volví a oler su deliciosa sangre.

-Bella, pu-puedo alimentarme de...

Ella se mostró interesada en lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sabía que me lo que le iba a pedir daría a conocer mi faceta como vampiro.

-Edward, ¿qué eres?

-Bella, puedo beber tu san-sangre?- le pregunté tocando sus piernas para señalarle de donde quería la sangre.

-Eres... ¿un vampiro?- Asentí algo avergonzado- Claro que puedes amor, esa sangre no la voy a usar.

Con cuidado bajé mis labios a sus muslos y los lamí tomando toda la sangre de _mi cantante_. Fui subiendo a su intimidad. Cuando llegué mi ángel empezó a retorcerse y tuve que agarrarla para que no se moviera.

Seguí tomando su sangre hasta que ella llegó al clímax y la sangre se transformó en sus jugos que, gustoso, los tomé.

Cuándo acabé la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación. Allí se durmió y con cuidado la vestí con ropa que encontré en el armario.

Tomé prestado un pantalón de Charlie y bajé al jardín recogí lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa y la manta. No me había dado cuenta de que su sujetador estaba en uno de los árboles del jardín. Suerte que mi amor no tenía vecinos.

* * *

**N/A:**

-Esta idea lleva tiempo en mi cabeza, si quieren criticar algo no se corten, estoy segura de que sus críticas me ayudarán a mejorar.

-Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación pero depende de la aceptación, si este tipo de escritos no son lo mío no los escribiré y probaré con otra cosa.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANTE: TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capítulo 2:

* * *

Charlie había llegado a casa justo diez minutos después de que Bella se levantara y empezará a hacer la comida.

Me me fui corriendo a mi casa a ponerme algo de ropa. Tuve que entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto para que Alice no me viera, pues aún no estaba preparado para mirarla a los ojos y ser consciente de que ella sabía lo que pasó entre Bella y yo. Además sería embarazoso que Emmett me preguntase por qué no llevaba nada puesto de cintura para arriba.

Cuando llegué de nuevo a casa de mi ángel, empecé a ver lo que tenía en el para saber como era ella.

Encontré libros clásicos, CDs clásicos y no tan clásicos.

Después rebusqué en el historial de su ordenador (no sin sentirme un poco culpable) y para mi sorpresa, vi que Bella había buscado varias veces leyendas sobre los vampiros y fui a la última página en la que había entrado.

Era sobre unos vampiros italianos que supuestamente eran "buenos". ¿Por qué habría detenido ahí la búsqueda Bella? ¿Se había cansado o simplemente había parado porque había encontrado a vampiros buenos? Eso era algo que tenía que investigar.

En eso estaba cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y que Bella entraba al cuarto.

Me senté rápidamente y observé como venía vestida. Traía solamente una toalla atada por debajo de los brazos que dejaba a la vista sus piernas...

Pero ahora no me podía centrar en eso. Puse cara seria y pregunté:

-Si sabías que no era un vampiro, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

POV Bella:

Me giré un poco asustada, pues o me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba en la habitación. Mi sexy vampiro estaba mirándome queriendo parecer enojado pero solo me lo creí por unos segundos porque cuando lo observé de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta de que sus pantalones le quedaban un poco apretados, por no decir _muy apretado. _Mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó en ese momento.

– Para darle opción al vampiro sexy de probar a una alma virgen- le dije intentando que mi voz fuese seductora y sentándome en su regazo, aunque mi voz funcionó me puse de color carmesí.

Era consciente de que estaba con solo una toalla y al sentarme noté esa parte de su anatomía crecer más aunque no sabía si eso era posible.

Descaradamente comencé a mover mi trasero y mordí el labio asegurándome de que lo viera para luego preguntar:

– ¿Me perdonas?

– Si claro que te perdono...- murmuró mientras me empujaba contra la cama y se ponía encima de mi.

Justo cuando iba a sacar mi toalla le paré la mano y le susurré:

– No Edward, si quieres verme desnuda primero desnúdate tú- dije con las mejillas coloradas, no entendía como una persona podía volverse tan atrevida con solo una tarde de sexo pero estaba claro que Edward no era una buena influencia para mi.

La cara que puso Edward en ese momento no tenía precio. Tenía los ojos abiertos y juraría que se estaba atragantando.

– ¿Bella quieres... que haga un striptease?

– Quiero que te quites la ropa de forma sensual.

Edward se separó de mi y se dirigió resignado a la estantería y comenzó a rebuscar entre mis CDs.

Tomó uno en sus manos y antes de ponerlo e el reproductor se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Puso el CD en el reproductor y empezó a sonar: "You can leave your hat on".

Edward sonrió y me miró a los ojos. Y empezó a bailar.

Al principio se movía poco y se dejaba llevar por la música, luego empezó a desabrocharse con extremada lentitud la camisa.

Tragué en seco cuando desabrocho el tercer botón y dejó a mi vista su perfecto pecho. Pasó su mano de forma sensual por él y cuando llegó al siguiente botón en vez de seguir con la lentitud de hasta ahora desgarró toda la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Se acarició el pecho con las manos y fue bajando lentamente por sus fantásticos abdominales hasta llegar al botón del pantalón que al ritmo de la música desabrochó.

Fue bajando los pantalones dejando a la vista su boxer negro, el cual le quedaba muy apretado.

Cuando bajó los pantalones a las rodillas, en vez de seguir bajándolos se los arrancó. Lentamente se acercó a mi y me recostó contra la cama y se colocó encima de mi.

Empezó a besarme al ritmo de la música y solo paró para que viera como se quitaba su última prenda, dejando a la vista su enorme masculinidad.

Me abrazó y empezó a besarme el cuello. Se acercó al lóbulo de mi oreja lo lamió con lentitud y me susurró:

-¿He ganado ya la oportunidad de ver a mi ángel desnuda?

Yo me sonrojé un poco pero asentí y el lentamente me quité la toalla.

Mi amor comenzó a recorrer mis piernas con sus manos mientras que sus labios descendían de mi cuello a mis senos.

No pude evitar un gemido cuando una de sus manos empezó a acariciar mi centro.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo se detuvo. Refunfuñé un poco pero paré cuando el se colocó entre mis piernas y con cuidado entró en mi.

Lentamente empezó a moverse y yo solo podía pedirle, entre gemidos, que se moviera más rápido. Nuestros cuerpos se movían sincronizados y en cada embestida de él yo sentía que me moría de placer. Pronto noté como mi orgasmo se aproximaba y se lo hice saber.

– No te contengas amor... Vente conmigo.

Y me fui con él a ese viaje al cielo.

– Te amo– me dijo.

– Y yo a ti– le respondí antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les parece?**

**Gracias a:**

**belly bells cullen- salvatore, Yami R Cullen, flexer, isa21, Deysi Maria, diana, darky1995**

**Por animarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia, con sus comentarios.**


End file.
